


Sure, Kid

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: There’s a spoiler for the movieThe Treacherous.
Relationships: Park Junghwa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sure, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a spoiler for the movie _The Treacherous_.

It’s getting to the point in your life where you want to dig the original copy of your birth certificate out from wherever you last put it–thinking there was absolutely zero chance you’d forget where. You’d need to find a pen, too. Once you had both you’d messily scratch out the name your mother careful penned on the dotted line the day you were born and simply replace it with “Unlucky”. That how at wits end you were feeling with all the dumb luck that seemed to gravitate towards you since, ironically, the day you were born. The story goes: a nurse almost switched you with another family’s bundle of joy, but someone caught her. If she hadn’t been stopped you would’ve gone about your life thinking you were someone you weren’t. That’s just about the only bullet you dodged, though, and the universe has been punishing you ever since.

From teachers accidentally mistranslating you marks from a test into the computer, or flat out losing your work; to the apartment complex you moved into after graduation miraculously contracting a roach infestation days after you settled in. No matter how big or small, it was always _something_. Which is why you were so elated to hear accommodation were being taken care of and you’d be set up with a lofty penthouse for the next few weeks. It seemed too good to be true and it turns out it was. Soon after moving in you found that yes, the penthouses cost a lot to rent, but many drug lords and gang bangers didn’t find your floor to be too shabby for a pretty penny. Hell, your next door neighbor in 723 admitted she was a rather loud resident, but mostly because when she was high she had a habit of blasting pop music until the entire floor seemed to vibrate to the tempo of some random pop song. You brushed it off; it was only your home for a few weeks, to a month tops.

At least that’s what you thought until you checked your designated mail box on the third day. It seems your apartment landlord accidentally filled out the wrong paperwork for your transfer and you were now the owner of the insanely expensive penthouse you thought would be a happy illusion for a month. It also stated that you’d need to come up with the rent money–a scary number that contained more zeros than you’d ever seen on a check–but would be reimbursed after the infestation at your old building subsided. 723–who you now know as Bo A, the high school dropout and girlfriend to a crime boss you’d once seen on the news–heard you screaming every name in the book at the innocent letter as she walked past to her apartment and came to investigate. She made a joke about thinking you were getting some and wanting in. You’d almost shut the door in her face for the crude joke from this new acquaintance, but now you’re glad you hadn’t. She’d offered her wisdom to you, after sliding through the space you’d left between the door and it’s frame and plopping herself into the couch that came in the fully-furnished penthouse. You couldn’t care less as soon as she mentioned how she brought home triple digits almost every night.

Of course, you’d had the pessimist outlook on operating on the wrong side of the law and she’d laughed at you. She wasn’t a prostitute, she had gotten out between laughs, she was a sugar baby. As soon as she explained the ground rules then skipped back into her apartment to resume smoking and dancing, you’d sat down with your laptop and immediately made a profile on several websites for sugar babies seeking sugar daddies. There was a bit of hesitance since you knew what “sugar” implied, but money was money; something you desperately needed.

Now, a few weeks later, you return home from the first outing with a sugar daddy absolutely fuming. There wasn’t enough patience in you to greet the smiling woman in the elevator that was headed a few floors above your own. Fuck her. She can probably afford this place with her designer dress and diamond jewelry. You immediately smack a hand against your lips to reprimand yourself for the words you thought. It’s not her that you’re mad at anyway; it’s _him_. The him being Lee Min Soo: the sugar daddy you were matched to on one of your profiles.

It’s not even right to be mad at him because had you looked into his profile, as Bo A had advised you to, you would’ve been able to avoid the whole embarrassing tirade. If you’d taken a few seconds to thoroughly assess his profile picture as you instant messaged him you would see his face bared a striking resemblance to that of your friend Jung Hwa’s boyfriend, also named Lee Min Soo. But no, you were being desperate and not picky when you quickly agreed to meet up with him for a date to test the waters. You had gotten dressed up in your nicest clothes, done up your hair and makeup, gone all out for this pseudo date. It wasn’t until Lee Min Soo stepped into your private room at some fancy restaurant that you realized your grave mistake. The asshole had the nerve to smile at you and continue like he wasn’t on a date with his girlfriend’s friend. He even went as far as to explain that “just one woman wasn’t doing it for him anymore” so he’d used his unlimited funds from working as a plastic surgeon to take him into a new dating pool. The smug bastard had even said he recognized you, that’s why he’d been so eager to go on a date with you.

It was at that point you’d threaten to throw your _very_ expensive champagne in his damn eyes if he didn’t shut his damn mouth. When you tried to leave he’d grabbed your arm and slipped you an envelope. Now the stupid thing sits in front of you, bulging awkwardly and awaiting its opening. Inside you find one thousand dollars in cash. If you didn’t need the money so damn much you’d march back down to that restaurant and throw it in his face. Instead, you text Jung Hwa. It’s not a complete rundown of the events that took place–you don’t tell her that you might get kicked out of your new home, but instead say you were on the website as a joke and decided to catfish Min Soo. She believes you. After a few minutes she calls you.

“Ah, unnie, what am I supposed to do?” She wails through the receiver. Her voice is so loud that it crackles in the speaker like she’s talking through a piece of foil.

“What do you mean?” It’s a legitimate question since the next course of action seems obvious to you.

“Min Soo-oppa dumped me. He said he was dating three other girls and didn’t need me anymore. He called me a whiny bitch!” You decide right now isn’t the time to joke with your hysterical friend.

“Do you want to come over and cry over ice cream and watch Netflix?” It sounds cheesy but at the moment it’s the best you can do. You forget the fact that while your plasma screen TV is equipped with Netflix, you don’t have an account. Fuck.

“Sure, what flavors do have?” Her sniffling has subsided a bit.

“Uh, vanilla, cookies and cream, and orange sherbet.” You read the labels to her after walking to the kitchen.

“Alright, should I pick up some ramen?” You bang open some of the cupboards in search of the delicious instant noodles, but come up empty. Jung Hwa takes the dismal sigh as an affirmative. “I’ll be over in twenty,” Then she hangs up.

“Fuck, why do I do this to myself?” You demand of the air. You earn nothing in return. “Stupid luck,” It’s not until you’re in the living room setting out provisions and fiddling with the TV that your once in a blue moon good luck comes through. Next to the cable box is a receipt. It’s for some bar a few blocks away from when you went out with Bo A and her fugitive boyfriend last week. Scribbled under the insane tab is Bo A’s number. You quickly type it into your phone then text her.

__[to Bo A] Netflix??  
[from Bo A] yeah… need the password and stuff?  
[to Bo A] yes please_ _

She sends you all the stuff you need, no questions asked, then follows up with a good-natured “fuck off I’m with my boyfriend”. You scramble to set up the TV before Jung Hwa gets in. She arrives a few minutes after you log in and get a feel for the controls.

“Hi, unnie,” There’s a sad smile as she stands in your doorway holding her purse and plastic bags that are so stuffed they look as though they’ll rip any second. You take them from her and usher her inside. As most people seem to do, she kicks off her shoes and falls long-ways across your couch. It’s sort of endearing to see her look so vulnerable. You’ve know her for at least a decade and this is the youngest she’s looked in years. Then again, being a dance instructor does tend tired people out. You can hear her clicking through the movies as you make the ramen and bowls of ice cream; she requested cookies and cream. To spice up the stereotypical post-breakup regime you heat up some leftover chicken from the night before.

“What do you want to watch?” Jung Hwa calls from the other room.

“Whatever, you know I don’t care.” It’s true. You tend to like movies in general with no specific genre being more viewed than another, but Jung Hwa likes noir and action; period dramas; and, for some reason, erotic films. You used to tease her about it. Why watch that when you could watch porn? She always gives the same, logical answer: better acting. When you return to the living room the beginning credits are already playing. You set your feast on the coffee table before tapping Jung Hwa’s stomach with your knee. She simply snuggles closer to the back of the couch to give you room to lay next to her. Rolling your eyes, you do as she wants and begin eating your ramen. You have to prop your head up to properly eat the noodles without spilling them.

Throughout the movie–she chose _The Treacherous_ –Jung Hwa is unstoppably uppity; playing with your hair, flopping an arm over your waist, but it’s not until the movie hits one hour and twenty minutes that she becomes incessantly squirmish. The entire movie is an erotic period drama, go figure, but it’s been more or less guy on girl–or emperor on girl–except for minor points of female love, but the scene playing out now promises more than just a _little_ girl on girl action. Your thighs squeeze together as you try not to let the two female leads make you cream your pants. This wasn’t meant to be an enjoyable thing. It’s you trying to help Jung Hwa get over that rich asshole. However, even the supposed-to-be-teary-eyed woman behind you seems distracted. Her movements have become more sharp and forceful and you’re almost on the edge of the couch. It’s not until clothes start to come off that Jung Hwa’s movements lead in a definitive direction. The loose fitting t-shirt you changed into after angrily struggling out of your dress earlier shows off your ass and the lacy panties you wore in preparation for giving out some “sugar”. Jung Hwa rolls her hips against your ass in quick spurts as her arm glides under your shirt and to the bare mountains of your breasts. She plays with your nipple a bit before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Unnie, can I fuck you like they are in the movie?” She whispers against my ear. You seize up. Never has your dongsaeng ever said anything this risqué to you and your head bobs up and down on its own. You feel her coy smile press against the shell of my ear, then dip down to the column of your neck. As she suckles dark marks into your skin moans begin to float out of the speakers.

“Can you moan for me, please, unnie?” Why is she so damn polite at a time like this! Her teeth scrape across your skin and you moan. It’s loud and lewd, and it’s for her. Jung Hwa snuggles her face into your hairs.

“Thank you, unnie, but I want more.” Her fingers move harshly across your chest, “Please?” By now she’s pressed her weight hard against your side so she’s sitting just below your ass and your face is pressed into the cushions, watching two girls fuck each other. A hand falls heavy against your ass and you gasp in surprise. It doesn’t hurt, but the feeling sends a shock to your core. She does it again, and again, then one for good luck.

“So pretty,” You hear her whisper above you, hands palming your ass. One hand migrates to the middle of your back and presses down. “Stay right there, unnie.” She walks in front of you, then over to where she left her shoes and purse. Her hands disappear inside the bag for a few moments before reappearing with a bright purple contraption in hand. It looks like a pen, but a bit thicker. You realize it must be a wand vibrator. She digs out another toy, this one bigger but still the same cut color. You know what it is but are surprised the innocent Jung Hwa has one. A vibrator sure, all women should have one on hand for when you get lonely. _That_ , however, is _not_ a vibrator. It’s a double ended dildo. That means she has or was planning on having someone to use it with. You wince at the thought of some other woman touching your sweet dongsaeng. Men are fine. You’ve dated your share of men, but there’s never the same sexual gratification that came with being with a woman. You grind your teeth at the thought of someone being closer to Jung Hwa than you are.

“Unnie, what’s wrong?” She asks, legitimately worried about why you started grinding your teeth.

“Come fuck me, kid.” Is all you say. No way you’re telling her you got jealous of some girl that may or may not actually exist. Satisfied with your answer, she beams at you.

“Of course, unnie!” She contemplates something for a moment, “Should we move to your bed?”

“Yes, take me to bed, Jung Hwa.” She does exactly as she’s told; pausing the movie and guiding you from the living room to your bedroom. You plop on the edge of your bed and wait for her to do something. Instead of touching you, Jung Hwa just stares at you with those doe eyes looking as enamored as can be. You decide to speed up the process by stripping.

“Ah, unnie,” There’s a light blush dusting Jung Hwa’s cheeks now. It’s dark except for the light coming in from the hallway, but you can see it.

“You’re so pretty!” She drops to her knees in front of your place on the bed and spreads your legs with gentle hands on your knees. The look in her eyes is something out of a storybook, stars and all.

“Oh, my God, unnie! You’re so beautiful.” Her words slur like she’s drunk as she leans closer to your pussy. She licks at your clit like the damn kitten she is and you moan, back arching. It seems she enjoys that reaction from the way she continues to barely lick at your pearl. You’re about to reprimand her for daring to tease her unnie, but then there’s the soft buzz of the vibrator and you hold your tongue. You wait with bated breath as you can all but feel the tremors in the air as the wand moves closer to your center. A scream jumps from your through as soon as it touches your clit. Somewhere between teasing you with the vibrator and licking at your leaking hole, Jung Hwa managed to shed her clothes. She moves the vibrator from your throbbing clit to hers, spreading your arousal across her own pussy. Her fingers play find their way into your pussy and she moves them in a scissoring motion, stretching you open.

“Unnie, you’re so wet and warm,” She pants, “Can I fuck you now?” You nod your head and scoot up the bed, dislodging her fingers. She whines then sticks them in her mouth. It takes too long for her pouty lips to suck all of your juices off of her fingers.

“Now, kid,” You demand. She takes a few more seconds to suck her fingers clean before joining you, dildo in tow. Jung Hwa has the nerve to look bashful as she watches one side of the toy disappear into your slick channel. It feels good inside you. It’s been awhile since you last had something so thick inside you and you relish the feeling. Jung Hwa slips the other side into herself and glides down to the hilt. It’s a bit awkward at first as the two of you try to find your rhythm, but once you do it’s white hot pleasure. Jung Hwa tosses her head back and moans your name as she fucks herself on the toy. Never have you witnessed anything sexier than your dongsaeng with her back arched, sweat covering her chest, tits bouncing, and your name leaving her lips. It’s enough to make you go harder until the tip of the toy finds just the right spot inside you. Scream after scream leaves your lips as it hits your g-spot with precision.

“Fuck, kid, I’m so close,” You hear her whimper out an “unnie” as she picks up speed. One thrust, two, three, and her body is seizing up in pleasure. She screams your name as she collapses on the bed. Almost immediately after riding out the last of her orgasm she pulls the toy out of you and tosses it to the side, then presses her mouth against you center. You can feel her fingers swirling inside you, reigniting the pleasure that had died down when she yanked away the toy. Soon you’re coming harder than you ever have before. She drinks up every last drop before pulling away to rest her head on your stomach.

“Thank you, unnie. That was fun.”

“Fun my ass. Where did that come from?”

“When you told me you had gone on a date with Min Soo-oppa, even though it was to protect me, I lost it. I wanted to be the only one that could bring my unnie pleasure.” She huffs, rubbing her face against your skin like a cat.

“That’s cute, but I hope you know there are more girls your age that are dying to fuck you.” She shakes her head stubbornly.

“No! I only want my unnie!”

“Whatever you say, kid.” You smile down at her where she’s tiredly licking sweat off of your skin.

Yeah, whatever you say.


End file.
